


Such Little Darlings

by angstyastronaut



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Body Horror, Crack, Gen, Gore, goron birth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyastronaut/pseuds/angstyastronaut
Summary: You meet a Goron about to give birth and things get very, very bad.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Such Little Darlings

It is hot near Eldin; even the night brings no reprieve as you wander through the yellowy fields and wrinkle your nose at the sharp scent of sulphur. You still haven’t reached the Foothill Stable, even though you set out from your little cabin three days ago. A sore foot, a missed path and having to dodge the Yiga Clan have all put you way behind schedule. It would be best if you found somewhere to sleep for the night, before a keese or stal catches sight of you.

As if to answer your prayers, you see the sharp crackle of a fire. A campsite! But it could be dangerous; you know all too well that sometimes the Yiga Clan uses such places as a trap. It’s best if you proceed with caution. Walking casually (but still aware of where your dagger is), you approach to scope it out.

“Hello! It’s good to see a fellow traveller. I’m in a bit of a bind.” You sigh in relief, seeing the Goron. He’s a tan coloured one, a few subtle swirls of richer orange in his marbled skin. Gorons are strong but harmless. It’s likely that this one sits at the campsite to keep travellers safe.

“Hi. It’s always good to see a friendly face.” Taking out your knife, you place it down by the Goron’s side, the polite thing to do when making camp with a stranger. “I couldn’t get to the Stables…”

The Goron smiles. “Me neither- I’m about to give birth, you see. I’m not going anywhere until my little darlings are born!”

Despite yourself, you do a double take. A Goron giving birth? Weren’t they all male? But they had to come from somewhere, so you smile and nod, aware of the curiosity burning in your eyes, and remembering that this Goron said they were in a bit of a bind. “Do you need help?” 

“Yeah. You see, my babies need something to eat.” The Goron turns around. A rock on their back twitches, then falls. A dark, gaping hole is in his back.

You freeze and stare as another one falls- then another. A faint giggle courses through the holes and the Goron’s empty body as little rocky hands poke their way out of the darkness, the campfire gleaming in a dozen blue eyes. You scream as they reach you.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry world


End file.
